Chapter One: Destiny
by angel-eye-omi
Summary: The Sailor Wars have begun, and a new hope is discovered. (please leave me feedback!)


Chapter One: Destiny  
  
The year is 2012. Mists rolled silently through Crystal Tokyo on the night of the gathering. Each Princess was in attendance, and some, infuriated with the current situation. It had been years since they were all in the same room together...their days of defending the Earth had ended years ago with the destruction of Chaos. Now, this council called by the Queen, brings them new fear.  
  
My name is Nomaru, nicknamed, Omi. I am the adopted son of Setsuna Meioh. Better known to other Senshi as Sailor Pluto. My hair is a pale blond, reaching down to the middle of my back. Some say my eyes are so blue, they cannot tell the difference between them and the clear summer sky. My slender male figure and soft face give me a feminine quality. When this story takes place, I am 16 years old...yet wise beyond my years. But, more on that, and my history, later.  
  
The Council meeting had roughly 30 or 40 attendees. Most of them, I had never seen before. Some I knew were friends of my mother's, some were skilled fighters and law enforcement officers. The buzz in the room was simply electrifying. People chit-chatting all around us...giving breath to possible tragedies. My mother and I simply sat there, listening and watching and waiting. It seemed an hour before she spoke. Her hand softly laid itself upon mine. "Omi-kun...this won't take much longer." She smiled warmly. I flashed her a smile back and nodded. I'd hoped she was right.  
  
After another 15 minutes, the buzz was hushed by the sound of a door opening. Everyone rose from their seats and turned to see The Queen and the King walking the middle of the room, towards a podium. Queen Serenity looked the very picture of Royal Grace. Her white dress seemed to flow in a non-existent breeze. Her blond odangos giving way to long ponytails that shone and swayed as she walked. When they reached the stage, The King nodded, and all took their seats once more. The King was a handsome man. At least, I thought so. Mamoru always looked regal and noble in his Royal attire, but, out of it, he was a simple man with simple pleasures. He sat in a handsome chair next to the podium. The Queen approached the podium and cleared her throat softly. "Usagi..." A thought flashed into my mind. "Damned intuition!" I said under my breath. My mother gave me a quick glance and a gesture that suggested silence. I obeyed, and the Queen began to speak.  
  
"You have all been summoned here to discuss the fate of our Galaxy." She pushed one of her blond ponytails from her shoulder. Her eyes shone, and her voice, determined. "The inevitable is happening. The Prophecized "Sailor Wars" have begun." Buzz from the crowd once again. I kept my vision and thoughts on her. Usagi eyed the crowd vigilantly, and waited for the talk to halt. "The three Inflictions have already struck many of our planets...and we simply await their arrival and subsequent attack here." I got a clear vision of the Inflictions in my mind. Sailor Blight. Sailor Pestilence. Sailor Plague. I shivered. My mother took hold of my hand and squeezed comfortingly. "They are not the only Senshi to have attacked this Galaxy, and they certainly will not be the last." Another flash in my mind! A woman...tall...dark...squealing tires...? I snapped out of it and listened once more. "I am telling you all this in hopes you may prepare, if anything should happen." Her gaze  
skimmed across the gathering with a hopeful look. "I will be meeting with the Senshi to discuss further action...until a definite plan is resolved, be on guard." She bowed. "Thank you for your time, one and all."  
  
What seemed to be all at once, the crowd rose, and dispersed. Many were grumbling complaints. I heard a "That's all?" and a "Hopeless...utterly hopeless." I frowned at these remarks, and we waited in our chairs patiently for everyone to leave. I found it hard to believe that in this day and age, any citizen could doubt the Senshi. They had protected this City and this Planet better than any other. As the crowd thinned, I noticed two people still sitting in the front. My mother rose to her feet and smiled. Her voice was joyful and tender. "Haruka...Michiru." The two turned around uncannily at the exact same time, and smiled wide at the pair of us. They rose, slender and graceful, and made their way over to us.  
  
Haruka's short blond hair glistened under the lights of the meeting room. She was tall and handsome. So handsome, if she was actually a man, I'd think she was attractive. She wore a black tuxedo this day, with a white dress shirt underneath, loosely buttoned. Her companion, Michiru, was radiant as ever. Her pink and dark red dress complimented her aqua shoulder-length hair. Her eyes beamed with joy as she spoke. "Setsuna...it's very nice to see you! Omi-kun, how have you been?" I bowed to the ladies respectfully, then proceeded with hugs. They both squeezed me back very hard and examined my features. "My he's growing up!" Michiru said. "He'll make a fine man soon." Haruka added. My mother smiled, and I grumbled a little. They laughed at me, and Haruka said something to the effect of "talk like that will soon cease." I smiled at them again, and took one of their hands in each of mine. "I've missed you!" I hadn't seen them for about 6 months. Since then Sailor Wars began, they  
had been quite busy. They were, in effect, my aunts, and their presence was greatly appreciated around our house. I hadn't begun to guess the past my mother had with them...but I had heard some stories.  
  
We talked for a few minutes about sentimental things...but leave it to Aunt Haruka to bring up business. "Setsuna...have the lines of time shown any twists recently?" Mother nodded and motioned for Haruka to follow her. They walked to the door and stood just beyond the archway, talking. My mom didn't like to discuss these sorts of things around me. She'd said I would know when I needed to, whatever that meant! Michiru rose her hand up towards my face. She caressed my chin briefly, smiled and winked. "Haruka, Setsuna! Omi-kun and I are going to the café across the street to talk! Meet you there!" The two of them, all business, simply turned and nodded quickly. Michiru and I shook our heads, chuckled and proceeded to leave the building.  
  
We left the public speaking house and entered into the warm glow of sunlight. The streets were abustle with activity. Bicycles, cars, pet-owners walking their dogs, merchants. All were out in the splendor of mid-afternoon, enjoying this beautiful weather. We crossed the street and walked into the café. We picked a booth facing East, with a large window. Michiru ordered a cappuccino for each of us. I ran my fingers through my long hair and tied an elastic around it at the back. My hair always got in the way when it came to food! My aunt smiled and looked at me with an expecting visage. "So...how's your training coming along?" She asked. I knew exactly what she was talking about...my intuition. For the last 4 years, Michiru and Rei had been tutoring me. They noticed I had had it from a young age, and decided it should blossom as much as it could, for it was a gift, not a curse. I answered her. "Not bad at all, actually." I tilted my head a little to the left. "When Usagi  
mentioned the Inflictions I got a clear picture of them in my head." I stopped and looked down at my now-arrived cappuccino. I felt her hand on my forearm. "I have seen them as well, my sweet. No need to be afraid." She squeezed softly. I looked up at her. "Michiru, I saw something else while Usagi was speaking..." I trailed off, and remembered my other vision. She waited patiently. "Some strange woman...and a car accident..." I looked confused myself. She sat, pondering, then came up with an explanation. "You'll have to watch for her today...this woman. And if you see her, make sure she knows to be extra careful on the roads." I nodded, and we finished our cappuccinos with pleasant conversation. The sunlight turned to moonlight.  
  
At school the next morning, I sat in my desk and thought of the car-accident woman. I hadn't seen her yet, and I worried for her. I had resolved to stop at the café on my way home and check the newspaper. I pulled my math notebook from my bag, and opened it to the homework from last night. I really did not like having math first period every morning...but I guess it helped my brain wake up! My teacher strode into homeroom, Sensei Kika, with someone I had never seen before. He was tall and he exuded a strange confidence. I couldn't see his eyes, for his brown hair was covering them in a pile of long bangs. He held his school jacket hooked over his shoulder, and his shirt collar was unbuttoned. I could make out a chain around his neck...silver. Sensei Kika told him to "sit down" and "fix himself up." I could picture this boy giving her a hard time in the office...and she getting flustered over a little joke. My eyes followed him to his seat, which was one row over and two  
desks up from mine. He sat, buttoned his shirt slowly and then placed his blazer on his back. Sensei Kika shook her head slightly, and took a deep breath. All the while, I was looking at him. "Class, this is our new student..." He turned around in his desk...and that's when I saw his eyes, for his bangs only covered the right side of his face. Bright blue...like mine...and he was gorgeous. Sensei Kika's voice penetrated once more. "...Chappu. Please make him feel welcome here." All the students simply turned and gawked at him. He frowned slightly and lowered his head. I sighed a little and turned towards the window. I could faintly hear Sensei in the back of my mind talking about opening our textbooks. But, my eyes and mind only saw the crystalline Palace of the Queen across the city. "Usagi..." my mind spoke.  
  
All during school I kept noticing Chappu. When I was eating lunch, I saw him watching me. In third period, he sat behind me, and I could feel his gaze on my back. I brushed it off...maybe he had thought I was weird...most kids did, and I'm sure he heard the rumors floating around about me. The student body thought I was a freak...one, because I was "psychic", and two, because my mother was a Senshi. The Senshi were highly respected then, but the announcement of the Sailor Wars had spread like wildfire. Now, every Senshi had eyes on them to make sure their loyalties were in the right place. So odd...for the public to trust people so much, then one turn of the knob, and they are an enemy. I hated it.  
  
After the last bell rung, I hurried to my locker and fetched my jacket. I left my books there...I didn't feel like doing homework that night...it could wait until the next day. I closed my locker door only to see Chappu standing right behind it. I jumped in shock. It was the first time I heard him speak. His voice was deep...not like the voice of a 16 year old boy. "Hi. I'm Chappu." I looked at him and then smiled. "Yeah, I know!" I thrust my hand forward, open-palmed. "My name is Omi Meioh. Pleasure to meet you." He softly took my hand, and more carressed it than shook it. My face took on a confused look. Chappu was looking directly into my eyes, and it made me a little uncomfortable. "I...uh...have to go now, Chappu." I pulled my hand from his. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" I forced a grin and took off down the hallway, towards the large double-doors that led outside.  
  
Once I reached the outdoors, I frowned. It had started to cloud up and rain. My gaze turned once again to the Palace...a tall, shiny structure...shinier than the rest...especially with beadlets of rain running across and down it. My mind spoke to me again. "Usagi..." I started walking towards the palace.  
  
On the way to the Palace, I could sense a familiar presence following me. Every now and then I would turn around to catch a glimpse, but never saw anyone. I stopped briefly at a coffee shop for a hot cup of joe and look at the Daily Paper. No news of a car accident. By then I was confused. Perhaps my intuition was maturing, and I was able to see events that would take place far into the future. I shrugged it off...maybe it was just a daydream. As I continued my trek, I also wondered what was drawing me to the Palace. I had been for dinner there on many occasions...but I wasn't especially close to the King, Queen or Usa. Usa, is of course, their daughter. Nevertheless, I continued...all the while, the familiar presence followed.  
  
The rain had become torrential as I approached the gates. Two guards standing watch let me in...and I didn't even need to say anything. Something was going on, I was sure of it. As I came upon the front doors, I saw four figures through the rain. Ami, Rei-chan, Minako and Makoto. The four Inner Senshi. They nodded and smiled as I approached. If I didn't look confused, I was a great actor, for my mind was in a whirl. "Were they waiting for me?" I asked myself. My clothes soaked through, I shivered a little as I raised my hand in the air to wave at them. Just then, a loud crash came from the sky. Thunder? No...something...unnatural. I covered my head and knelt down. I heard shrieking laughter from the sky above me. I was so afraid, I don't know how I forced myself to look up. There, hanging in the sky...long white ponytail, shimmering opal wings, all white fuku. It was one of the Inflictions...Sailor Blight. She wielded her hammer high, and spun it with ease above her head.  
"Are you ready for your untimely destruction, little Omi?" It had seemed she didn't even notice the other Senshi...she was looking directly at me! I screamed and ran for the front doors. I felt a sudden, harsh ache for my mother as the Inners grabbed for their Henshin items. All in turn, they shouted. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!" Ami's graceful and aquatic transformation began. I looked at Rei-chan. "Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!" Rei was encumbered with flame rings as she spun through the hot air. "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!" I covered my eyes as Mako-chan was tickled with crackling streams of thunder and lightning. "Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!" Minako flung her Henshin pen about like it was a baton at a gymnastics competition, as the glittery banners of stars formed her fuku.  
  
They leaped in front of me with dazzling speed. Sailor Venus placed one hand on her hip, and used the other to point at Blight. "You should leave before you are beaten, Sailor Blight!" she screamed. "We'll do anything to protect the innocent from the casualties of this War!" The other Inners locked their gazes on Blight...ready to act aggressively. Behind the evil Senshi, the two guards approached the middle of the courtyard, stun-guns aimed. Blight smiled and shouted "Blight Ice Encase!" Her eyes glowed terribly as a large chunk of ice seemed to grow off of each guard...and keep them trapped like caged animals. "Mortal minds are so weak...my powers are so effective on this planet!" she sang happily. I trembled behind the Senshi. "Now, give me that child before I destroy you all!" She pointed towards us with her hammer and grinned wickedly. Sailor Mars stepped in front of the group. "You'll never get him!" she stated and flung her hand down to her side, open palmed. "Mars!"  
The sign of her planet flashed in her palm and was then engulfed by flames. She raised her arms up, as if she was using a bow and arrow. "Flame..." The fiery arrow appeared. "SNIPER!" The arrow flew from her arm towards Sailor Blight. Blight dodged with some effort, but was effectively disoriented. Sailor Mercury opened the front door quickly, and shoved me inside. "Find the Queen!" she said quietly and closed the door behind me. As I began running down the corridor, I heard the familiar calls of their powers...until I was too far inside to hear anything but my own footsteps.  
  
It seemed no one was in the palace. Usually it was a cornucopia of activity. I cleared my throat and called out "Usagi-san? Mamoru-san?" My hair was wet and sticking to my cheeks and neck. I brushed it away with my hands, and looked down at the trail of water I was leaving. I shivered again. That feeling was back...the familiar presence! Just as I went to turn around, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I went to scream, but the other hand clamped on top of my mouth...muffling the sound. I was spun around only to see Chappu standing before me, telling me to calm down. My eyes widened. "He followed me here?!" I thought. I smacked him in the shoulder. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in!?" He smiled. "I'll explain later, Omi-kun." His hair was wet too, and he brushed the bangs from his face. "For now, just go see the Queen." My jaw dropped. This was all too unbelievable! Chappu? The Queen? I sighed grumpily and headed for the Throne Room, with Chappu following behind me  
closely, and silently.  
  
I reached the Throne Room doors finally, winded from all the thinking I was doing. The City was under attack from the Inflictions...but why did Blight want me? Because of Mother? If so, why did she wait until I was at the Queen's Palace where the other Senshi would be? I felt a small nudge at my leg and looked down. Luna, Queen Serenity's cat meowed at me. Then she spoke! I recoiled in shock as the words escaped her mouth. "Good work, Chappu. You got him here safely." Chappu bowed respectfully to Luna. My mind broke from what seemed like tons of pressure. "WHAT is going on? WHY are you talking?" I looked down at Luna "and why did you follow me here?" My intent gaze shifted to Chappu. Chappu hung his head slightly, as if a little embarrassed, when Luna spoke up again. "Omi-kun...all will be explained through the doors...The Queen awaits you." Luna softly placed her forehead against the door and pushed with all her might. The door slowly made it's way open...and I could see  
inside. I gasped as I saw Queen Serenity holding the Silver Crystal in her palms. I was drawn inside, and I faintly heard Luna tell Chappu to stay behind.  
  
When I got closer to Serenity, I saw that the Crystal seemed be floating just above her hands...and it was emitting a strange light that bounced off the iridescent walls and sent sparkles into the air. Her eyes were closed, as if she were silently meditating. "Your Highness...?" I called quietly. She slowly opened her eyes...her mouth took shape as if she were about to speak...and then she let out a huge yawn! "Oh! Omi-kun! I think I fell asleep for a minute!" Her face all of a sudden took on a goofy look I had never seen from her before. "That always happens to me after I eat a lot of chocolate!" I looked down beside her throne and saw what had to be at least ten chocolate bar wrappers. She stood. "Well then, how did you like my speech at the Speaking House? I had Ami-chan write it...she writes all my speeches! I am terrible with proper words and stuff..." All the while she was beaming and seemed proud that she binged on chocolate, that she can't write her own speeches. I  
all of a sudden had a greater respect for her. It takes guts to admit your flaws. I smiled a little...then remembered what was happening outside. "Serenity! The Senshi are being attacked out front! You must go help them!" My voice was desperate. Being Setsuna's son made me a part of the Senshi family...those were my big sisters fighting Blight out there. Serenity looked at me playfully. "They can handle her...for now." She said and winked at me. "USAGI!" I yelled in a rage. I had never called her that to her face before...but I was enraged! "What the hell is going on?? You must know, for everyone is telling me to come speak with you!" She seemed a little shocked at my tone and volume. I lowered it a few notches, and frowned...upset at my behavior. I could hear her footsteps approach me slowly and they echoed through the room. I braced myself for a slap...but what I received was a hug. She spoke into my ear. "That's exactly why you were chosen, young one." My mind played with  
the word. "Chosen...?"  
  
Outside the Palace, the fight had turned to dramatic proportions. The Inner Senshi were scattered about the courtyard and all had been struck at least once by Blight's attacks. Sailor Jupiter charged towards Blight and leaped up into the air. She crossed her arms in front of her as the rod in her tiara rose heavenward. "Supreme THUNDER!" The crackles and twists of lightning found their mark, and left Blight steaming as the cool rain hit against her now hot skin. "You'll regret that!" she shouted. Her opal wings spread fully and she dived towards Jupiter, her hammer held in front of her. Makoto smiled and quickly dodged Blight's attempt. Next in Blight's line of sight was Venus. She let out a disturbing howl as she flew close to the ground, towards the blond Senshi. Venus had to act with haste! She held her hand upwards as a yellow chain of hearts surrounded her. "Venus Love Me CHAIN!" The love chain shot towards Blight and wrapped around her hammer! Blight stopped in  
mid-flight and planted her feet on the ground. Sailor Venus held onto the chain as tight as she could, but Blight began pulling. "Someone! Help!" Venus cringed as Blight began pulling harder. Mars ran over to Venus and grabbed the chain in front of her. A tug of war ensued. Blight's wiry musculature flexed as she yanked on the hammer which had the chain trapping it. "Venus! She's too strong...!" Mars stammered. "What should we do?" Venus asked quickly. "Get ready to fly!" Mars almost sounded happy as she let go of the chain with one hand and formed a gun shape with it, pointed at Blight. "FIRE SOUL!" she screamed aloud. The bolt of flame shot across the courtyard along the love chain. It reached the end and scorched Blight's hand. She grunted and let go of her hammer. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were sent tumbling backwards...with the chain in their hands, and the hammer at the other end.  
  
I looked at The Queen. "Chosen?" She nodded. "Yes...you were chosen by fate to do something for me...for the Planet." I looked down at myself. Wet, cold, ragged and on the verge of tears. I couldn't help but wonder why I was chosen for anything except being the target of ridicule. "Don't doubt yourself." Usagi said. For some reason...in my mind...that was what I should be calling her...not Queen, not Serenity. I kept wondering why all this was happening! She held the Crystal out in front of me. It began glowing madly. "This is what you are meant to be...!" The Crystal's energy leapt from it in all directions. I watched as they danced about the room, whizzing here and there. Usagi smiled and watched as well...amused as if she were a child. The waves slowed their whizzing, and gathered around me. My body all of a sudden felt warm, and I was dried. There was a bright light and more heat. My body felt invaded by power and knowledge, but it was familiar! I think I floated into  
the air a little....and I heard Usagi whisper "Omi-kun..." happily. I could feel something taking shape in my right hand.  
  
Mars and Venus had her Hammer. Blight was now a little less powerful, and it was time to strike. Sailor Mercury wasted no time. Her advantage of being behind Blight was too good to waste. The familiar droplet of water formed beneath her as she spun through cold air. She held her hands up gracefully and said "Shining Aqua Illusion!" She threw the ice attack at Blight. It struck her from behind, a direct hit! But, it seemed to have no effect! Blight turned around and smiled at Mercury. "I knew killing you would be the easiest!" she grunted and stalked towards Mercury. Sailor Mercury was at a loss...apparently cold attacks did not work against Blight! She gasped her breath in and began stumbling backwards. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jupiter again, forming the small ball of electricity between her hands. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The ball traveled quickly through the air and made contact with Blight's arm. She snarled in pain, and turned her attention back to Jupiter.  
Mercury quickly thanked Jupiter and ran around Blight towards Venus and Mars. Mercury was afraid. Ever since Sailor Blight lost her hammer, she had seemed more...feral! Blight's eyes were intent and angry and focused on Makoto. Sailor Jupiter smiled. "Now we'll see what she's made of." She thought to herself, as she took her tiger claw fighting stance. Blight chuckled lightly and rose her hand into the air. "Blight Ice Encase!" Jupiter felt her body all of a sudden turn freezing! She gasped and screamed as the first shards of ice appeared on her legs. "MINNA!" she cried to her friends. All three Senshi rose from where Mercury was helping them recuperate, and incantations flew from their mouths. "Fire SOUL!" "Crescent BEAM!" "Bubble Spray!" Their attacks flew at Blight with alarming speed. She recoiled a little and leapt into the air, her wings spread once again. Her long white ponytail was burnt and messy, her white fuku was dark with battle stains and her silver Hammer  
still lay on the ground behind the young Senshi. "You'll pay for this! ALL OF YOU!" she screamed as a small ball of light appeared in the sky that contrasted with the rainy gray backdrop. The circle encompassed her, then disappeared. Mercury, Mars and Venus sighed. She was gone...they and the Queen and all were out of danger for now. Until they heard Mako-chan whimper. They looked down at her. The Ice had almost entirely covered her body!  
  
The warm flowing energy set me back down on the floor. I could feel something long and cold and cylindrical in my hand. I looked down. A silver polearm sat there. My eyes ran along the length of it, from bottom, to tip. The blade at the end was a perfect circle, round and deadly sharp. It was light and thin, and I brandished it in front of me. I held it with two hands, and it felt...natural. I looked at Usagi. "What is this...?" I asked her. "This is your gift from the Sun, Omi-kun. It is the Healing Glaive." I examined it once more as she spoke again. "It holds the healing power of the Sun within it. The warmth of the burning star can heal illnesses caused by the Inflictions." I glanced back to the Queen with a look of shock. "The Inflictions?" I repeated her words. She simply nodded. "You are part of the Chosen Legion to bring them to Justice. Soon, everything will..." The door to the throne room burst open. Luna called to the Queen. "Usagi, it is done?" She stood with  
Chappu behind her, and a gasping Sailor Mercury. They all looked at the Glaive in my hand. Usagi nodded to her cat. Luna spoke again. "Get outside, Omi-kun! You are needed! Quickly!" I had no idea what Luna meant, but I found myself running towards her. "Where?" I asked hurriedly. "Outside! Follow me!" I followed Sailor Mercury through the grand hallways of the Palace...with Chappu and the Queen not far behind me. We reached the outer doors and scurried out into the rain. There, Sailor Jupiter was completely encased in ice! Mars and Venus were each moving one of the Guards that fell prey to Sailor Blight as well. They placed their shard covered bodies beside Jupiter's. I recoiled a little in shock and bumped into Chappu. I turned and faced him. "Help them, Omi. They need you." He said softly. I nodded, and turned back towards the fallen. I could see my reflection in the shell that froze them...holding this Glaive. It all seemed too...right. I held the Glaive high in the air  
with both hands and spun it clockwise rather quickly, to my surprise. I could feel warmth surrounding and gathering above my head. I halted, and slowly lowered the Glaive. I touched the first guard with it's tip. The blade glowed brightly, like the sun, and the ice melted away into water. The same with the second guard, and then, Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus along with Luna helped the guards inside. They seemed to be alright, if anything, a little shaken. Mako-chan and Rei-chan de-henshined. Mako stood on shaky legs and shook my hand. "Thank you very much, Omi-kun." I smiled...actually happy beyond comprehension that I helped them. Rei grinned and pucnhed my shoulder. "I knew your intuition would guide you!" I laughed a little, making the best of the situation. We stood there, as if mesmerized for a moment. "War..." I thought to myself, just as I heard footsteps coming towards us. We all turned and saw a figure emerging from the gloom of the weather. Rei  
whispered. "Hotaru...!" She appeared with the Silver Blight Hammer in her hands. "Good work, minna." She looked directly at me. "Good work, Omi-kun." I blushed a little, and bowed to her, mumbling thanks. She turned and looked up to the sky, shielding her eyes from the rain. "This is just the beginning...and a walk in the park compared to the end." We stood in silence, and the Glaive disappeared from my hand as I fell limp into Chappu's arms.  
  
End of Chapter One 


End file.
